Hidden Love
by Heavenly Cloud
Summary: [Dramione]Basically, Hermione and Draco fall for each other halfway through their sixth year at Hogwarts, and now its the seventh year. Will they cope? R&R Plz!
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Hidden Love**

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. Before you read what I've written, I have to inform you guys that I love Dramione fluff. So yer. Also, this is my first Fic, so please review. And if possible, no flames please! I'd love some ideas as well. Thanks!

**Summary: **Hermione and Draco have a giant crush on each other, and they're going out in secret. Keyword: **secret. **They can't let anyone know their feelings, so they have to act like they still hate each other.

Chapter One – Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Hermione woke with a jolt, momentarily forgetting where she was. As she rubbed her eyes, it all came flooding back to her.

She realized that she was back on the train, heading to Hogwarts. She grinned with joy when she remembered the holidays were over, and she would get to see her two best friends again.

She stood up slowly, allowing the feeling to come back to her feet. Her vision still a bit blurry from her long slumber, Hermione slumped her way towards the sliding glass door.

Once free of the small, cluttered compartments, she stretched herself. Yawning, Hermione suddenly felt an emotion other than joy – loneliness. There was no one to sit with on the train. She plodded down the aisle in the middle, dragging her feet and looking for the tea lady. While she was glancing around hopefully, she spotted Draco Malfoy. Had it not been for the fact that he was with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione would have flung herself on top of him.

Draco slid open the door to his compartment, and strutted towards her with Pansy trailing behind him, supposedly searching for more of his Slytherin allies.

"_That Parkinson is such a leech," Hermione thought with hate "she goes wherever he does. Sticks to him like glue."_

Hermione absent – mindedly continued down the aisle, not noticing how close she was to bumping Draco.

"Watch it, Granger. Don't want anyone to get hurt now, do we?" Draco sneered in a sarcastic tone. "Oh and by the way, if you're so stupid that you need you're mum to help you walk, I might call her for you. Dontcha think?" Even though this statement was utterly rude and lame, Pansy giggled uncontrollably. It was obvious that even though Draco found Pansy Parkinson **extremely **annoying, he enjoyed her attention.

Catching on immediately, Hermione desperately searched her brain for a good comeback.

"Oh well, if it isn't the hypocrite," Hermione shot back at him. Glaring at each other, they stomped off in the opposite directions. Reluctantly of course, but not showing it.

Hermione heard the tea lady before she saw her. She shook her head and sighed. A sudden wave of pain in her head caused her knees to buckle.

"_Ahhhh! What's happening to me? The pain!"_

Hermione stumbled on towards the tea lady, every step she took was agony. When she realized that the lady with the trolley full of candies and medicine was walking away from her, she gritted her teeth and summed up all the strength she could muster, to take those last steps…

"P-p-pans-sy! L-l-le-ave H-hermione a-alone!" The pain suddenly disappeared, and Hermione took the chance to spin around.

"Neville!" Hermione hurried to her Gryffindor mate, while Pansy Parkinson stared at Neville with disgust. It was pretty clear that Parkinson was the one who hexed Neville. It was also obvious that Parkinson was the one causing the pain in Hermione's head… with a spell. Doors were opened, as witches and wizards stuck their heads out of the compartment doors to find out what the noise was about.

Hermione glanced up at Pansy, still glued to Draco. Pansy just smirked at her, but her smugness vanished pretty quickly when Draco stepped away from her. He stared at Hermione in such a loving way, that she felt herself blushing. When she saw the unmistakable pain in Draco's eyes, she realized that their loving relationship could never last if it had to be kept silent.

--------------------------------------------

**Yer, I know it's a bit short, but if you guys reading this leave comments and stuff, I might continue. Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks, Stoned Llama**


	2. On the Way Back to School

**Hidden Love**

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. Before you read what I've written, I have to inform you guys that I love Dramione fluff. So yer. Also, **Ocean** **Blue****Girl, **and **loka-por-ti** thanks heaps for reviewing. I'm just continuing my fic. This is the second chap. Thanks guys! P.s. REVIEW!

**Summary: **Hermione and Draco have a giant crush on each other, and they're going out in secret. Keyword: **secret. **They can't let anyone know their feelings, so they have to act like they still hate each other.

Chapter 2 – On the Way Back to School

"What happened 'Mione?" Hermione quickly broke her gaze, and looked up to find… Ginny Weasley! She was surprised, but also grateful, to find her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, Ginny!" Hermione stood up and the two girls hugged, like they hadn't seen each other in months. But then again, they really **hadn't **seen each other in months.

"Mmrph." Since no one turned their attention to Neville, he inwardly sighed and tried it again – this time, louder. "MMRPH!"

"Oh! Sorry Neville!" Hermione quickly spun around and freed Neville. Neville gave a relieved sigh, and muttered a hardly audible 'thank you' before quickly walking away. But… **(A/N DUN DUN DUN! THE EVIL PANSY STRIKES AGAIN!)** Pansy Parkinson stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Hermione sighed, annoyed, at stomped up to Pansy.

"Parkinson, leave him alone." Pansy merely scoffed at Hermione, and turned to face her.

"What you gonna do, mudblood? Give me a detention?" At the sound of the horrible insult that most of the Slytherins had taken to calling her, Hermione winced visibly. Trying to control her anger, she started taking deep breaths. Pansy laughed, and caught most of the Slytherins' attention.

"Do you need me to get a brown paper bag for you? Oh, poor ittle Granger." Pansy, deciding that she had had enough fun, turned around and stalked away. Hermione started sobbing, which Ginny immediately attended to.

The two girls walked away, Ginny rubbing Hermione's shoulders and talking to her, while Hermione was nodding and sniffling **extremely **loudly.

* * *

Draco sighed, and shuffled back to his compartment. Once inside, he plopped himself down on the soft, cushiony seat, and stared absent – mindedly into space, while thinking about Hermione. 

"Herloo?" Pansy clicked her fingers in front of him, but frowned when she got no reaction. Draco suddenly snapped back to reality, and rolled his eyes when he spotted Pansy standing in front of him. She smiled, and sat down next to him. He moved away, but she slowly inched towards him, pouting like a puppy. Pansy slowly started massaging Draco's shoulders, and slowly moved her hands down towards his belt. Draco pushed her away, and, annoyed, Pansy attempted to seduce him again. Draco, getting irritated, walked to the door and squeezed out of the small compartment.

He strolled around aimlessly, just to get away from Pansy. Shivering in disgust, Draco wondered how he could be near Pansy Parkinson and not go insane. She was crazy, making everyone around her crazy.

"What would you like young sir?" Draco turned around to find the tea lady, behind him. Realizing that he was blocking her way, he muttered 'sorry' and stepped to the side. She huffed ungratefully, and kept pushing her trolley. Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking along the aisle. He could still hear the tea lady's booming voice echoing along the long train carriage, stopping every now and then to give someone what they had paid for, and then taking the money that they owed her. Draco sighed, and hoping that Pansy would be gone, returned to his compartment.

Unfortunately, when Draco returned, he found Pansy lying on the sofa, reading the daily prophet. She didn't look up when he sat down opposite her, but instead, gave him the finger.

* * *

Ginny nodded, and tried once again, to comfort Hermione. Hermione had told Ginny about her secret relationship with Draco, since she knew she could trust her. Although Ginny was **very **shocked at first, she had calmed down a bit. 

"Please Ginny, promise me you won't tell **anyone **– not even Ron or your parents! And **especially **not Harry!" Hermione gave her such a pleading look that she could do nothing else but promise. They sat in silence for a long time, Ginny patting Hermione's back and Hermione still sniffling a little bit, when Ginny spoke up.

"But why, 'Mione? Why can't you just be honest and tell them? That way, you won't have to worry about them finding out!" Hermione gave Ginny a horrifying look, which immediately made Ginny recoil in fear.

"Don't you know what'll happen if they find out? Or even if I tell them? I'll be sabotaging my friendship with them! And they've been my friends for such a long time! I just don't know what to do anymore…" Ginny hugged Hermione sympathetically, but actually thinking

"_Oh my god, Hermione's gone crazy. I mean, DRACO? Doesn't she know what he's done to her? And doesn't he hate her enough to kill her? Why do they suddenly like each other? What's with the sudden change of emotions?"_

Ginny had so many questions, yet she couldn't ask Hermione. She would know that Hermione would get all fired up and teary again, and would walk away muttering how Ginny was such a bad friend. She sighed, and reassured herself that she would find out sooner or later – more likely later than sooner. Ginny shook her head to clear it, not wanting to confuse herself more than she already had.

"Gin?" Ginny looked at Hermione, and realized that she was trying to talk to her.

"Oh, sorry. Yes 'Mione?"

"You can ask me anything you want, okay? Coz you're my best friend, and best friends don't keep secrets. Which is exactly why I told you about my situation." Ginny considered asking Hermione the questions that were bugging her so much, but then, feeling guilty, decided against it.

"Ok 'Mione. I promise!" Hermione sighed in relief, and gave Ginny a bright smile.

* * *

Draco fiddled with his hair, and twiddled his thumbs. 

"I'm soooooo bored." He drawled, trying to catch Pansy's attention. It worked. He smirked, and sat down next to her, sliding closer. Then, he leaned in to kiss her, and hexed her. He laughed in glee while pointing at her face, her lips puckered up, ready to snog him. Tears were coming out of the corner of his screwed up eyes; he was laughing so much. The train starting slowing down, and, not wanting to be killed, slid out of the compartment before un – hexing Pansy.

* * *

The train started slowing down, and Hermione dried up her last tears before standing up, and giving Ginny a grateful hug. They strolled out of the compartment together, arms around each other. Walking along, a Slytherin boy collided with them from behind. He fell over, and they quickly hurried to his sides to see if he was okay, disregarding the fact that he was a Slytherin (their enemy). Hermione groaned to find Draco Malfoy, but inside, she felt really good just touching him. So many memories came back to her, and she silently cried, tears sliding down her cheeks and dropping lightly onto Draco's school robes.

* * *

Draco ran away down the aisle, Pansy stomping after him, furious. 

Looking behind him to see how far away she was, he crashed into two girls in front of him. Then, he blacked out…

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Hey everyone! So how'd you guys like it? HMMMM?**

**Review or perish! Muahahahahaha!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on my first chap. This chap is a bit short as well, but it might be longer with the third chap…IF YOU GUYS REVIEW AND GIVE ME**

**IDEAS!**

**D**

**From,**

**Stoned Llama**


	3. Midnight Meeting

**Hidden Love**

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. I'd just like to say, thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed on my other fic. Yes yes, I know, **FLUFFYNESS**! But just bear with me. Tell me if you guys think it's **TOO** fluffy! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but we just moved house so it took quite a while to get my comp up and running again. Anyway, here it is. Looong chapter! Teehee! Also, thanks heaps to Hiei'sCrazySpaz who gave me an idea for this chap. Well, here it is! Hope ya guys like it! And please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything apart from the plot. J.K Rowling owns everything else. If I did own it, I'd be rich! Drool…

**Summary: **Hermione and Draco have a giant crush on each other, and they're going out in secret. Keyword: **secret. **They can't let anyone know their feelings, so they have to act like they still hate each other.

Chapter Three – Midnight Meeting

The teenagers all pushed their way out of the train, and quickly grabbed their luggage before the train sped away into the cold night. The witches and wizards found their friends and dragged their luggage up to the edge of the lake.

"Ok, all ye first graders, into the boat!" Hagrid herded the first years into the boats that took them across to Hogwarts, while the older children clambered into the carriages.

**

* * *

DRACO'S POV**

Draco looked longingly at Hermione, laughing with Harry and Ron. How he loathed Weasley and Potter. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. He was jealous of them, and how much time they got to spend with Hermione. He was jealous of how they didn't have to keep their feelings towards each other a secret, even if they were only just friends. He hated them, yet he wanted to be them.

Draco sighed sadly, and closed the door of his carriage. Then, they were clattering along the cobbled stones towards their school. Draco ignored Pansy when she kept trying to catch his attention, and she gave up and stared out of the window. It was dark – pitch black, although it wasn't late into the night.

Draco momentarily closed his eyes, and a thought suddenly struck him. It would involve some smartness to not get caught, and a lot of planning to get the message to Hermione, but he decided to risk it. After all, it **was **Hermione.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper. Since he had nothing to write with, he held it in his hand until the carriages rattled to a stop. He hopped out of the enclosed space, and strolled towards the towering "building".

"Draaaacooo!" Draco burst out laughing at Pansy's failed attempt to yodel, and stopped when he realized that he had forgotten his baggage. He trudged back towards his worst nightmare, and snatched his things from Pansy, before walking back.

Once inside, he felt the feeling of being home. If people looked beyond the sneering and smug personality of Draco, they would find him to be quite a lovely person. Just like Hermione did.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT HERMIONE!_

_Make me!_

_I would, but I can't._

_Then let me think about her!_

_NOO!_

_Why the hell not?_

_Because it'll only make you hurt more._

Draco tried blocking out the annoying voices in the back of his head, but they pushed their ways back. He cried out in frustration as they started arguing again, and slapped his head continuously. Several Gryffindors walked past him, and sniggered when they thought he was out of earshot. It wasn't very often that you saw Draco Malfoy hitting himself. He sighed, and kept walking.

It took him quite a while to get to the Slytherin common room, mainly because he was thinking so much about Hermione. Not wanting anyone to distract his thoughts, he dawdled slowly along the corridors, until he reached the snake guarding the entrance to the common room.

**

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione laughed, clutching her sides. She knew she was exaggerating a bit, but she also knew that Draco Malfoy was looking right in her direction. She clambered into the carriage, followed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They talked all the way to their school, where they then hopped out of the carriages again.

She heaved her colossal bag up towards the school, following Harry and Ron. Hermione started jogging, relieved to see that Hogwarts was so close. Soon, her jog turned into a running race with the two boys.

They stopped running when they reached Hogwarts, but instead, started laughing. Once they realized that it wasn't that funny, they preceded.

"Isn't this the best?" Harry looked overjoyed, and took a deep breath.

"I just wish that I could stay here for the holidays. Or always transferring to the Burrow." Ron grinned at Harry's last comment, before striding towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron! Wait for us!" Hermione and Harry chased Ron, who was sprinting like his life depended on it.

Ron looked behind him, poking his tongue out at his two best friends.

"OW!"

"Young man, walk in the corridors. Password please?" Ron backed away at the fat woman's withering look, and waited for Hermione and Harry.

"Ron, you forgotten the password again?" Ron nodded shamefully, and gestured for Hermione to go in front of him.

**

* * *

DRACO'S POV**

"_Sohasha_" The snake bowed to the sound of a pure blood Slytherin, and let him in. He stepped over the frame of the door, and collapsed onto a sofa. Draco flung his bulky bag over the top of his head, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He felt the crumpled piece of white paper, and tossed it over his shoulder as well. His eyes shot open, as he realized that he was going to be late for dinner if he didn't hurry. Draco jumped off the comfortable chair, and grabbed his bag. He raced up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory, thanking god that he didn't **sleep **in the same room as Pansy Parkinson, and dumped his bag next to an unoccupied bed, stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket for later. He ran back down the stairs, and sprinted all the way to the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him.

Draco arrived at dinner with a red face, and very puffed. He ambled to the green table, and plopped down next to Blaise Zambani.

"Hey Draco, where you been? Dinner's nearly over! You better eat fast. I'm gonna go to the library after dinner. Need to find a spell. You coming?" Draco knew it was the perfect opportunity to reach Hermione, so he agreed to go with his cousin.

After stuffing his face, Draco followed Blaise to the library. Draco rolled his eyes at his own lovesickness. He was just about to jeopardize his social life, if anyone saw him in the library.

Blaise started walking down an aisle, while Draco headed the other way.

He kept his eyes peeled, not asking anyone if they'd seen Hermione. They would be suspicious if he asked. He kept walking along, losing hope as he neared the last passageway. Draco walked into the last aisle, and was delighted to find a certain bushy head. Hermione was facing the other way, and so, after checking that no one else was around, he decided to use the element of surprise. He crept up behind Hermione, and placed his hands over her eyes. Hermione squealed, and spun around quickly. Draco put his index finger against his mouth, signaling for her to be a bit quieter.

Hermione broke into a big smile, and engulfed him in a huge hug. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, before breaking apart and kissing.

"Draco? Where are you? I'm going now!" Draco urgently turned around, and found out that Blaise was just three aisles down.

"Listen, 'Mione. I have to go now. But, at exactly twelve o' clock am, meet me at the Astronomy Tower. And don't forget!" Draco was about to walk out, when Hermione called him back.

"Draco, how will I leave Ron and Harry?" With an exasperated sigh, he turned back.

"'Mione, your smart. You'll know!" They kissed one more time, and as Draco was turning to leave, Blaise Zambani appeared.

"What are you doin' with the mudblood?" Draco immediately turned nasty, and smirked at Blaise.

"Stay out of my way, mudblood." He sneered at Hermione. She didn't look hurt, because she understood how he felt, having to keep it a secret. Draco and Blaise strode out of the library.

They were heading towards the common room, but at the last minute, Blaise turned a corner, and pushed Draco into the wall.

"What!" Blaise put his hand over Draco's mouth, and Draco realized that someone was coming. Once their footsteps receded, they continued.

"What was that for? We're allowed to be near our common rooms after dinner!" Draco exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't worry about it." Draco shrugged, and they continued.

"_Sohasha_" The snake remained motionless, while Blaise looked puzzled at his failed attempt to enter the Slytherin common room.

"FUCK!"

"Let **me **try. _Sohasha!_" The snake uncurled and opened the door.

"Jeez Draco, I'll need you around whenever I wanna get in!" Draco smirked, and they stepped in.

**

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV**

"Marshmallow Magic!" The fat woman smiled adoringly at Hermione, before letting her in. When Harry and Ron where about to step inside, the fat woman scowled at them and closed the door.

"Password?" Harry and Ron glared at the portrait, before uttering:

"Marshmallow Magic!"

"That's better." She opened the door, and they quickly scrambled in before the door slammed behind them, mere inches from their asses.

The fire was already roaring, giving off an unnatural warm air.

"Jesus! That woman has anger management problems!" Harry laughed at Ron's comment, and they climbed the stairs, dragging their luggage behind them.

Hermione raced down the staircase, and stood in front of the fire, shouting up at Harry and Ron to hurry up. Happy to be home, Harry slid down the banister, and landed on top of Hermione, in a crumpled heap.

"Sorry 'Mione!" Harry quickly got off Hermione, while Ron was jumping down the stairs ecstatically.

The three teenagers stepped out of their common room, and talked all the way to the Great Hall. They made their way towards a table covered in a silky, carefully embroidered red and gold tablecloth.

"Guys! Over Here!" Hermione looked over to see little Ginny Weasley bouncing excitedly up and down in her seat, waving a hand in the air.

"Okay! Calm down Ginny!" Hermione and Harry laughed, but Ron just smiled. The three weaved through the crowded table to Ginny, and then they sat down. Harry gave Ginny a kiss, while Ginny blushed a bright red.

"Okay guys, I actually gotta roll. Need to do something for mum." Ginny stood up to leave, but Harry, Hermione and Ron all pulled her back down.

"You can go later Gin! We just came!" Ginny looked reluctant, but eventually, she sat back down again. Ginny kept looking at her watch, and sighed every two minutes.

"Okay, guys, I need to go to the library for something. Any of you coming?" Harry wiped his mouth on a cloth, and Ron shook his head.

"What about you Gin?"

"I can't, I'm really sorry 'Mione!" Hermione exhaled, and stood up to leave. Seeing that they had all finished eating, Ginny ran out, and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione shook her head with a smile, and sauntered towards the library.

Hermione walked between the aisles, fingering books, looking for the right one.

"Here we go!" She reached the last aisle, and pulled up a seat for herself before sliding the heavy book out of its spot on the shelf.

"Bla bla bla bla…" Hermione smiled as her finger reached the part she was looking for. She bit her thumbnail, and started reading the part. Just when she had gotten up to the most important part, Hermione felt a warm hand clamp over her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione turned around quickly, and found Draco grinning at her, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Relief washed through Hermione, and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing close to him. They stayed like that for quite a while, before breaking apart and kissing.

"Draco? Where are you? I'm going now!" Hermione saw Draco turn around, and he turned pale when he realized that Blaise was only three aisles away. Hermione felt heat creeping up her neck, and before she knew it, she was blushing.

"Listen, 'Mione. I have to go now. But, at exactly twelve o' clock am, meet me at the Astronomy Tower. And don't forget!" Draco was turning to leave, but Hermione called him back with hesitation.

"Draco, how will I leave Ron and Harry?" With an exasperated sigh, Draco turned back to face Hermione.

"'Mione, your smart. You'll know!" They kissed one more time, and as Draco was turning to leave, Blaise Zambani appeared.

"What are you doin' with the mudblood?" Hermione felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, as she tried not to let herself cry. It didn't matter who it was – Hermione was still always hurt when someone called her that. Draco immediately turned nasty, and smirked at Blaise.

"Stay out of my way, mudblood." He sneered at Hermione. She tried not to let her emotions show, and surprisingly, she think they didn't. Draco looked sad as he turned around to walk out of the library.

Hermione resumed to reading her book, but couldn't concentrate with all her thoughts floating around in her head. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, Hermione shut her book and pushed it back onto the shelf. She sat on her seat for a while, trying to figure out ways to leave Harry and Ron.

Hermione gave up, and stood up slowly. She stretched, then strolled out the library, and headed for the common room. Yawning, Hermione stood in front of the portrait, and told her the password.

She stepped in, and fainted.

**--------------------------------------------**

**S****o guys, what ya think of that? Questions? Comments?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And also, sorry again for the long wait.**

**Stoned Llama**


End file.
